Corentin Zeill
Corentin Zeill is a general of the Aurorans in the Oblivion Kingdom Luminem in ''Age of Industry''. He is a trusted teacher and friend of the king Louis Syphre II, and is often entrusted with many difficult situations to solve. Ezriel Zeill is his son, Ada and Aurora Zeill are his daughters. Backstory Corentin Zeill was born when the soul of a tactician was given a new life as an Auroran. He was one of the first sentient, free willed Aurorans created by Meridia, and is thus extremely ancient, already alive during the days before Meridia had her first child. Corentin was the one who advocated for the Auroran technological push, and by the time mortals discovered gunpowder, the Aurorans possessed rapid fire, gas powered firearms. They continued to progress under the guidance of Corentin, Louis I and Meridia, to gain energy weapons and futuristic technology when the mortals have just discovered the wonders of steam. In time, Corentin Zeill would become the royal tutor for all of Meridia's children, and teach the future king Louis Syphre II how to rule. He also tutored Levith and Lyrissa Syphre. Personality and Appearance Personality wise, Corentin Zeill is a gruff and serious man, who does not seem to have a sense of humor on the surface. He is strict and analytical, tending to take the most logical conclusion to things, which means he often ignores the emotional factor in motives. Corentin is a well regarded general among his men, though, as he is caring towards his soldiers and aides. He does not place himself as higher than them, yet is able to command their respect. Towards his family and friends, though, Corentin is less reserved, jokes and is quite different from his military persona. He still isn't very emotional, though, and tends to be a practical man. Conrentin is actually not as old as he looks, mainly because the presence of a full white mustache on his face gives off the impression that he is older, alongside his short beard, as does his generally well combed, silvery hair. As an Auroran, Corentin has light golden eyes and smooth features. He is relatively fit, and retains a hard, piercing stare. There are no wrinkles on his face, though, and Corentin does not have laugh lines either, which shows he's younger than most would think, at least biologically. Powers and Abilities As an Auroran General, Corentin Zeill is versed in close quarters combat, and is capable of using his bare hands to neutralize multiple armed opponents. He is also skilled in the use of knives, swords and guns as melee weapons. Corentin also has a good stamina, and is good at dodging enemy attacks. Corentin is also a skilled gunman, and can handle most firearms with skill and precision. He is good at both close in shooting and precision shooting over long range. Furthermore, Corentin Zeill is one of the few people who can shoot two pistols simultaneously accurately, at different targets. Like a normal Auroran, Corentin Zeill can recover from wounds that would be fatal to a mortal in a few hours time, and rebuild his body in Oblivion if needed. He possesses a strong control over electricity, much more than a normal Auroran, and can easily release extremely strong electrical attacks from his body, not even needing his hands to direct it. Corentin can also create ethereal wings to fly, and has slight telekinetic capabilities. Because he is an Auroran general, Corentin can force a lower ranked Auroran to kneel to him and disable them easily. However, this is also his weakness - an Auroran higher in rank to him will be able to force him to kneel telekinetically. Equipment Corentin Zeill normally dresses in his formal uniform, although he also wears armor and an energy shield when he ventures into dangerous territory. As a general, it is required of him to be properly dressed at all times, due to etiquette. Corentin carries a pair of pistols and a sword for most occasions, but can use and handle most firearms, even those that he has never seen or used before.Category:Males Category:Daedra Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:Aurorans